Cuando tres son Multitud
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Trazos de la infancia de tres amigos que sienten como sus sentimientos pueden unir o afectar su amistad (AU)


_~Cuando tres son Multitud~_

 ** _Universo Alterno_**

 _Para Xumboo_

.

\- Me gusta Asuna...

Un joven Kazuto de apenas 12 años miró con pánico a su amigo de toda la vida Eugeo, quien también tenía su misma edad.

\- ¿Qué? -aventuró dejando caer las canicas al suelo, las cuales se desparramaron en todas las direcciones, aunque ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de ir por ellas. Se miró las rodillas llenas de tierra, y se sentó sobre su trasero de pronto muy impresionado -¿Que dijiste?

El jovencito rubio que apenas era unos centímetros más alto que su amigo pelinegro, lo observó con timidez y obvia vergüenza. Centró la vista en sus propias canicas antes de tartamudear -Pues eso.

\- ¿E-Estas hablando en serio, idiota? ¿Te gusta Asuna? ¿ _Esa_ niña que...?- _Parece un marimacho, que es más tramposa que tú y yo juntos? La que apenas parece chica...? Y que además es nuestra mejor amiga...?_ Completó en su mente observando estupefacto a su mejor amigo cuyas mejillas eran una acuarela en diversos tonos de rojo. De pronto se sintió muy traicionado -¡No digas tonterías, idiota! ¡Eso es cosa de niñas, los hombres como tú y yo no andamos en eso! ¡Además esa, esa... _cosa_ no puede gustarte! ¡Es un monstruo!- dijo con convicción recordando el rostro de la pequeña en cuestión. La cual era de su misma edad, amiga de toda la vida de ambos, y que vivía a varias casas de la suya pero siempre dentro del mismo vecindario. Esa jovencita de cabello hasta la barbilla, grandes ojos color miel y raspones constantes en las mejillas y en las piernas, cicatrices de guerras pasadas cuando aprendía a a andar en bicicleta. O cuando intentaba, sin exito, trepar ese árbol en casa de Eugeo. Él siempre se burlaba de la escasa fuerza de la pequeña, así que ella persistía una y otra vez en todos los juegos de varones que jugaban, sin tomar en cuanta sus tropezones o los moretones constantes en sus rodillas. Era cierto que gracias a su corte de cabello y estatura pequeña parecía uno más del grupo, y muchas veces Kazuto o Eugeo olvidaban que según su edad, Asuna debía estar jugando con las muñecas, saltando a la soga, coleccionando pulseras, o cualquier otra cosa femenina en lugar de jugar a las carreras o a las canicas con ellos.

\- ¡Quita eso de la cabeza!- exclamó el pelinegro dándole un coscorrón a su amigo quien quietamente se quejó, aunque no dijo palabra.

.

\- Déjame vendarte la rodilla...- Eugeo de 13 años decía con consternación dirigiéndose a su pequeña amiga que estaba sentada en el medio de la calle frente a su casa. Tenía la cara sucia de tierra y estaba mordiéndose el labio para parecer fuerte ante el abrupto raspón en su rodilla derecha. Había estado andando en patines y tontamente se tropezó con sus propios pies, ocasionando que cayera despatarrada sobre el pavimento dando como saldo que su pierna sufriera cruelmente el impacto.

Kazuto veía todo con desinterés desde el cordón de la calle. Tenía la pelota de fútbol bajo el brazo, y ambos habían interrumpido el partido cuando vieron a Asuna haciendo malabarismos graciosos antes de caer al suelo. Fue obvio que Eugeo corriera hasta ella para auxiliarla.

\- ¡Los niños no lloran!- le gritó con malicia evidente, riendo al ver la expresión enojosa conque su amiga lo miró comiéndose los mocos y las lágrimas valerosamente.

\- No le hagas caso, Asuna -El rubio le sonrió con simpatía antes de ponerle la bandita en el raspón con todo el cuidado posible -Kazuto lo dice porque no sabe patinar.

\- ¡NI siquiera quiero aprender a hacer cosas de niñas!- le gritó molesto pateando la pelota hacia un lado y alejándose con sus brazos tras la espalda.

.

\- ¡Pues eso te pasa porque eres una burra!- se mofó el de cabello negro explicando por tercera vez como despejar la ecuación de _xy_ a su amiga quien en ese momento mordía el lápiz nerviosamente.

\- No soy burra.

\- Tu madre paga un dineral por esa profesora particular de matemáticas que tienes, y no eres capaz de aprender nada. De seguro reprobarás y tendrás que quedarte confinada a pasar todo el verano estudiando...

La expresión de horror que tomaron los ojos castaños de la muchacha sirvió para que el joven rubio decidiera intervenir -Kazuto no digas eso- le sonrió con amabilidad a la asustada chica y tomando el libro de algebras de mano de su amigo se sentó en el pupitre frente a ella. Rió con timidez -No soy tan bueno como Kazuto en matemáticas, pero tengo paciencia...

\- Gracias Eugeo- la pelirroja se inclinó ante los ejercicios que el rubio le señalaba sin advertir la incomodidad de este y como sus mejillas ardían de rubor.

Kazuto hizo una cara de asco y repulsión -Me voy a casa, las vacaciones de verano acaban de empezar oficialmente para mí- se dio la vuelta y sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de sus dos amigos, salió de su salón de clases.

Y será que Eugeo en verdad era un buen tutor, pues Asuna aprobó matématicas con honores, y sus padres le concedieron su petición de pasar el verano en Kyoto junto a sus abuelos paternos.

Corrían los últimos días de Agosto, Kazuto estaba sentado en la playa tiritando de frío mientras frotaba su tabla de surf en un inútil intento de entrar en calor. En verdad era uno de los últimos días de verano, aunque el sol se hallaba casi escondido entre las nubes. Y gracias al mar azul soplaba un viento frio y violento. El jovencito de apenas 14 años había desistido de seguir montando las olas viendo que el mar se había picado un poco. Estaba haciendo tiempo, preguntándose porque Eugeo no había aparecido si ambos habían quedado a esa hora para practicar un poco.

Se tumbó sobre la arena tibia, ignorando el picor que atacó sus hombros y espalda. Miró el cielo semi nublado y su mente viajó en silencio, reconociendo con decepción que septiembre se acercaba y debía de volver a clases, y con suerte volvería a coincidir con su mejor amigo. Ambos habían decidido seguir juntos y tomar la misma universidad.

De pronto mientras escarbaba los pies en la arena dorada lo recordó: ¡Claro, ese día Asuna volvía de sus vacaciones! Entonces era obvio comprender _donde_ aquel simpático muchacho rubio se hallaba. Y además ese día era el cumpleaños número 14 de aquella niña.

Así que se levantó, se sacudió la espalda y se colocó la camiseta sin mangas. Se calzó su calzado deportivo y tomando su tabla de surf tamaño _fish_ comenzó a caminar por la playa rumbo a su casa.

Iba acercándose por la vereda, cuando distinguió la dorada cabellera de su mejor amigo. Aseguró la tabla bajo su brazo y apretó el paso hacia él, viendo aquella lujosa camioneta que lo sobrepasaba por la calle y se detenía varias casas cerca de la suya. Al parecer la pelirroja había vuelto por fin de sus vacaciones. Bastó ver la rápidez con la que Eugeo se puso de pie para corroborar el dato. Además que llevaba un cursi ramillete de margaritas en las manos. Revoleó los ojos y se acercó a su amigo, apoyando su tabla contra el cerco de una casa vecina.

Los primeros en descender fueron los señores Yuuki cargados de maletas, luego Koichirou el hermano mayor de Asuna quien saludó animosamente a los niños a comparación de sus progenitores quien sin mediar palabras se perdieron dentro de la imponente casona que representaba su hogar. Sin embargo el mayor de los hermanos era abierto y amistoso, él también practicaba surf y fue quien adentró al pequeño a ese deporte acuatico, además de que ayudaba a Kazuto en su entrenamiento. El pelirrojo revolvió las cabezas de los niños y se adentró a su casa. Entonces...

El sol decidió salir de entre medio de las nubes, cuando aquellas piernas blancas descendieron de la camioneta familiar. ¿O fue solo su imaginación? el sol bloqueó el resto de la imagen, pero esta quedó prendada a sus pupilas por varios segundos. En tanto Kazuto intentaba hilar lo que pasaba porque esa jovencita alta y estilizada que mandaba a volar su cabello mandarina tras sus hombros no se parecía en nada al niñato que a principios del mes de junio se había despedido con la promesa de verse dos meses después.

Eugeo sonrió con amplitud y presuroso como él solo, se acercó a la muchacha y le ofreció el pequeño bouquet que llevaba animosamente entre sus manos. Kazuto los observó hablar animosamente, y se sintió extraño. Como le sucedía siempre que los veía interactuar sin él, denotando el lazo de compañerismo que sutilmente crecía entre ambos.

De pronto Asuna volteó en su dirección y el sol volvió a hacer de las suyas, bloqueando la visión del chico, hasta que algunos segundos después reaccionó cuando ella le rozó las mejillas con sus manos.

\- ¡Kazu tienes arena en la cara!

El rostro de la pelirroja se encontraba cerca del suyo, y él sintió una horrible sensación quemante que le incendiaba el pecho y trepaba a sus mejillas incendiándole vergonzosamente el rostro.

\- Habíamos quedado en practicar hoy -le dijo Eugeo riendo -Y lo dejé plantado por venir a esperarte.

La muchacha volteó hacia el pelinegro otra vez y le revolvió el cabello provocando que arena suelta cayera del gesto -Te sienta bien el bronceado Kazu, pero ten cuidado tanto sol y mar puede hacerte daño. Pero hey, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

Y Kazuto sostuvo sus ojos ambarinos por unos segundos notando por primera vez que Asuna usaba un vestido veraniego de color blanco y por primera vez en muchos años realmente parecía una chica. Desvió la atención de ella, y se alejó pasos hacia atrás.

\- Feliz cumpleaños monstruo.

.

Kazuto veía a sus amigos caminando adelante. Estaban en segundo año de secundaria, y los tres concurrían a la misma escuela- Eugeo andaba a la par de su amiga pelirroja y hablaban animadamente. Sus risas le llegaban pese a que ponía empeño de no oírlos. Por azar del destino Asuna y él habían acabado siendo compañeros de curso, mientras Eugeo había acabado en otra división. Los tres se reunían en los recreos a compartir el almuerzo, y la ida y la vuelta.

Bueno aunque esto último lo hacían solo ellos dos mientras Kazuto caminaba atrás, mucho más atrás viéndoles con recelo e irritación. Sentimientos que no entendía y sepultaba arduamente en su interior.

Eugeo era media cabeza más alto que Asuna y él mismo. Tenía ya quince años, y en su rostro varonil se perfilaban apenas sus rasgos de niño. Era muy apuesto y eso lo confimaban las chicas que lo rodeaban durante clases, las que él rechazaba una a una como si rindiera pleitesía a un solo altar, a una única diosa.

La misma a la que había entregado su corazón desde que tenía 12 años, aunque la muchacha en cuestión aun no se daba por enterada.

Asuna también había crecido aunque el pelinegro no parecía notarlo, su cabello pelirrojo le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo llevaba suelto con una media trenza como diadema. La falda de su uniforme era demasiado corta para su gusto y se contoneaba suavemente a la par de sus pasos gracias a sus largas y estilizadas piernas. En verdad esa delicada criatura en nada se parecía al niñato desgarbado y anguloso como junco que jugaba a las canicas con ellos, y se aguantaba con valentía evidente los golpes y porrazos que se pegaba jugando a la pelota o trepando los árboles.

Ahora esa jovencita de 15 años distaba mucho de aquel marimacho. Y ese descubrimiento lo irritaba de modo inexplicable.

Observó que Eugeo se inclinaba al oído de la chica y decíale algo que la hizo estallar en carcajadas, para acto seguido observarlo sobre su hombro. El rubio también lo miró con aire burlón.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kazuto poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- ¿Así que tienes una enamorada?

\- ¿Quien diablos te dijo eso?- la evadió mirando hacia otro lado notando para su horror que ella volvía sobre sus pasos y se inclinaba risueña ante él.

\- Shinon es una bonita chica, Kazu- le sonrió y le tomó de las mejillas volviendo su rostro varonil hacia ella.

Y casi deseó que no lo hiciera. Los ojos magnéticos de Asuna se anclaron a los suyos, y... ¡que mirada tan profunda tenía! Parecía traspasar su alma y leerlo como un libro abierto. De pronto sintió una fuerza interna que lo recorría, y eso le inquietó, porque esa marea poderosa parecía agitar sus emociones de adentro hacia afuera como si estuviera incubando algún virus mortal. Rechazó las manos blancas y de un gesto rudo la alejó de si.

\- Déjame en paz monstruo.

\- ¡Pero si es normal Kazu!- siguió diciendo con un mohín gracioso -Fíjate que hasta yo tengo una legión de pretendientes...

Eso sin duda borró la sonrisa divertida de los labios de Eugeo, haciendo que rápidamente frunciera el ceño. El pelinegro sintió aquello como una traición a su mejor amigo, a sus sentimientos puros e intensos que él conocía como su único confidente. Y dejó que esa rabia desacerbada de vengador tomara control de su boca, y no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de lo que declaró con absoluta soltura.

\- ¿Tú...? ¿Una legión de admiradores? P-Pero si ni siquiera pareces una chica... ¡Mírate, eres un palo vestido! ¡Y además... Lisa como una tabla...!

Sip. Kazuto realmente se pasó de listo diciendo eso. Lo supo cuando todo su mundo se puso negro y el puñetazo en su nariz de parte de Asuna lo sentó de tajo en el suelo. Realmente era una niña, pero definitivamente no golpeaba como una.

\- ¡Idiota!- le gritó muy ofendida. Y sin decir palabras dejó al par de muchachos en plena carretera.

El que Asuna se enojara con él no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que Eugeo lo miró con una expresión de tristeza y decepción.

.

Siete meses después, durante la estúpida fiesta de los _'Dulces 16'_ Kazuto fue obligado y amenazado a pedir perdón por orden de su madre y su hermana menor Suguha. El motivo era que no podría participar del siguiente encuentro de surf en el verano si no pedía las disculpas pertinentes.

Además que la señora Midori se sentía en extremo ofendida por lo que su hijo mayor había hecho al lastimar las susceptibilidades de tan amorosa jovencita. Había visto crecer a Asuna y a Eugeo y obviamente los consideraba como parte de su familia. Además que era horrible ver a Kazuto encerrado cada vez que la pelirroja y el rubio hablaban animosamente sentados en la vereda como cuando eran niños.

Apenas la metida de pata de su querido hijo mayor llegó a sus oídos por boca de Koichirou, (quien veía el asunto como cosa de chiquillos y no le prestaba mayor atención) Midori puso manos a la obra, fraguó un plan perfecto y sabiendo que Kazuto no podría negarse, lo obligó a pedirle perdón justo antes de que empezara la dichosa fiesta, a la cual para su horror también estaba invitado.

Con un ramo de jazmines (que su propia madre le obligó a comprar como parte de su ofrenda de paz) se presentó en la casona Yuuki dispuesto a enfrentar su suerte. Y todo lo que fuera necesario para poder participar del próximo torneo de surf a disputarse en las proximas vacaciones. La puerta principal debido al gran acontecimiento del día estaba abierta por lo que se adentró a la residencia sin mayor problema. La mayoría de la servidumbre lo conocía de pequeño así que lo dejaron subir hasta el cuarto de la señorita en el primer piso. Había estado muchas veces en la nombrada habitación por lo que conocía de memoria el camino, y frunciendo los labios en tanto arrastraba los pies subió las escaleras.

Golpeó la puerta sin mucho ánimo, dispuesto a soportar estoicamente la ira de la muchacha sobre si. Luego de siete meses de silencio, seguramente tendría mucho que decir, y debía estar preparado. Empero la madera se abrió y él en un gesto contrito de arrepentimiento bajó la cabeza, extendiendo el ramo de jazmines; no escuchó más que su propio respirar agitado. Sabía que Asuna estaba ahí frente a él, sentía su mirada clavada en su gesto.

\- ¿Kazu?- preguntó con una voz ligeramente más suave.

El nombrado tuvo que alzar la vista para cerciorarse de que fuera ella quien le hablaba. Y al hacerlo se quedó tieso. Sabía que esas estúpidas fiestas tenían como único objetivo que la homenajeada en cuestión se sintiera y se viera como una princesa en todo el cursi sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo lo que estaba viendo allí difícilmente podría relacionarlo con el recuerdo que tenía de su amiga y su fuga de palabras siete meses atrás.

Era como un destello de fuego allí presente frente a sus ojos grises. Una aparición majestuosa enfundada en un largo vestido rojo... y el color de la falda realmente debería de chocar con el tono encendido de su cabello, pero su piel tan pálida sumaba a que el contraste realmente resultara asombroso en lugar de escandaloso. Su cabello mandarina estaba recogido en una lluvia de rizos a un lado de su cuello, no portaba mas joya que el fulgor de sus ojos ambarinos, y la tonalidad mate de su propia piel.

¿Sin embargo porque se veía tan diferente?

¿Era acaso el vestido ceñido en los lugares adecuados? ¿El escote que evidenciaba que _definitivamente no_ era lisa como tabla? ¿Era su cabello recogido de esa manera tan sensual? ¿Sus pestañas increíblemente largas? ¿O acaso era el descubrimiento de que su mejor amiga y amor secreto de Eugeo se habia convertido de la noche a la mañana en una preciosa flor?

Apartó la vista molesto consigo por pensar esa clase de tonterías y volvió a extender el ramo -Perdón- musitó entre dientes.

\- ¿Disculpa? Creo que no te oí.

Oh si, Asuna podría haber cambiado fisicamente, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma niñata petulante de siempre.

\- ¡Perdón! No debí decir eso. Lo lamento.

\- Al menos deberías mirarme para disculparte...- jugueteó ella arrebatándole el humilde bouquet y llevándolo a su mejilla.

Kazuto la miró con ojos entrecerrados y bufó fastidiado.

Asuna sonrió enormemente y se lanzó sobre el muchacho para abrazarlo feliz. Este se mantuvo tieso sin saber que hacer, sintiendo el calor y el perfume tenue de jazmines que ella despedía.

\- Claro que te perdono idiota. Nunca estuvimos tanto tiempo sin hablarnos.

\- Fue tu culpa por inmiscuirte en lo que no te importa- le reprochó contra su hombro.

\- ¿Aún sigues pensando todo eso de mí?- se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, sus manos rozándole de forma casual los pectorales.

\- Te ves bien. Aunque he visto chicas más bonitas.

Asuna soltó una risita y se alejó de él -Te reservaré el primer baile.

\- ¿Primer baile?- repitió con horror.

\- Por supuesto ¿creíste que podrías librarte de tan tediosa tradición?

Kazuto meneó la cabeza con aire vencido.

Sin embargo el primer baile no se lo dio a él sino a Eugeo.

.

\- ¡Kazuto será la última vez que lo diga! ¡No pintas ese garage y puedes ir olvidando esa idea de que te preste las llaves del auto...!

La voz de Midori salió demandante y graciosa. Sobretodo para el grupo de jóvenes que jugaban a los naipes sentados en las escalinatas bajo la galeria de la casa Kirigaya. Asuna se cubrió la boca sepultando las carcajadas, aunque era obvio que apenas podía contenerse. Eugeo se mantenía sereno aunque por el movimiento arritmico de sus cejas rubias estaba riendo abiertamente por dentro.

\- No sé que es lo gracioso- masculló el pelinegro con evidente fastidio.

\- Es extraño escuchar a la señora Midori tan exaltada- añadió Eugeo -¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

\- Pintar el garage.

\- Hey, Solíamos hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando pequeños ¿recuerdan aquella vez que me ayudaron a lavar el auto de papá?- Asuna murmuró pensativa -¿Porque dejamos de hacerlo?

\- ¿Quizás porque repentinamente te negaste a ensuciar tu ropa de diseñador?

\- Asuna tiene razón- intervino el rubio antes de que la chica se desquitara con el impaciente pelinegro -Podemos ayudarte a pintar el garage...

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Iré a ponerme algo más acorde...- la voz de la pelirroja acompañó sus acciones mientras se ponía de pie, se terminaba su vaso de refresco y corría hacia la calle, rumbo a su casa. Todo bajo la cariñosa mirada de Eugeo.

Kazuto suspiró impaciente y le tironeó la oreja para atraer su atención. Este se volvió sobándose -¿Cuando se lo vas a decir?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me gusta Asuna...- dijo Kazuto en una burda imitación de un niño de 12 años.

El rubio al oírlo empezó a reír con obvia vergüenza, se despeinó el cabello -Oh, así que aún lo recuerdas...

\- Han pasado 5 años desde entonces, ¿cuando se lo vas a decir?

\- En el baile de graduación.

\- ¿¡Que no falta mucho para eso!?

\- Es que quiero que esa noche sea perfecta. Necesitaré tu ayuda.

\- Para eso están los amigos.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Aceptarás los sentimientos de Shinon? Pobre muchacha, ya no la tortures más.

Kazuto suspiró audiblemente y se puso de pie -Ya veremos.

Eugeo sonrió como quien guarda un secreto e imitó su acción -Bueno iré por algo más cómodo. Si ella llega antes empiecen sin mí.

El pelinegro asintió, fue por los botes de pintura, las lijas, pinceles y rodillos y puso todo en el césped mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Decidió cambiarse también, y cuando regresó al patio se encontró con Asuna, pincel en mano dando las primeras pinceladas de pintura blanca a la pared frontal del garage. La miró de reojo notando su ajustado short de jean, su camiseta enorme y su cabello sujeto en una alta coleta.

\- Decidí empezar para adelantar tiempo ¿dónde está Eugeo?

\- Dijo que empecemos sin él, que ya regresa.

Asuna asintió, hundió su brocha en el pote de pintura y siguió blanqueando la pared ignorando a su amigo que por alguna extraña razón no podía quitar la vista de ella. Este suspiró, tomó un grueso rodillo y empapandolo de pintura se dispuso a blanquear la parte opuesta a la que ella hacía.

Los minutos pasaron, blanquearon todo el frente sin que Eugeo apareciera. Luego se separaron, y dirigiéndose al lado derecho y ayudándose de un rodillo, Asuna arregló la mitad, mientras ella hacía eso él pintó la pared opuesta, dándose cuenta que en su afán de terminar rápido tenía las manos embadurnadas de pintura blanca, además que la inercia de las pinceladas había hecho que su cabello negro resultara todo salpicado, y en un intento de limpiarse acabó ensuciándose más.

Cuando se encontraron en la pared trasera del garage, Asuna rió a carcajadas al verlo cubierto de pintura (mientras ella no tenía ni una mísera mancha) Además que en sus intentos de limpiarse estaba embarrándose ridículamente, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar reír de forma descontrolada ¡es que en verdad era gracioso!

\- ¿Que es tan divertido?- le dijo de mal humor viendo como ella se sujetaba el estómago.

\- Debías pintar la pared, no echarte la pintura sobre ti...

Eso sin duda ardió la ira del pobre muchacho -¿Así?

Y sin mediar palabras hundió una brocha en el tarro de pintura más próximo y se acercó hacia ella untándole el cuello y la nariz. Asuna pegó un grito por lo viscoso del liquido y por lo frío que este estaba. Jadeó sorprendida y se alejó en tanto el chico la perseguía con el afán de seguir ensuciándola. Sin embargo no se dejó amedrentar, tomó su propio pincel y se defendió de su ataque como si blandiera una espada, haciendo que la pintura fresca de las cerdas volara en todas las direcciones cubriendo al par. El trabajo completamente olvidado en este punto.

Kazuto iba ganando, y como odiaba que él tuviera esa característica aún desde niños, ya le habia pintado parte del cabello y las piernas en un descuido. Sus gritos de horror ante cada nuevo embate se oían al igual que sus risotadas. El inocente pedido de Midori se había convertido en una lucha de intereses y una ridícula guerra de pintura.

Sin embargo Asuna estaba lejos de darse por vencida, Kazuto era rápido pero ella lo era aún más, y muy astuta también. Tomó un pote de pintura que aún estaba lleno y corriendo atrás de él, lo vació sin misericordia sobre la cabeza del sorprendido chico, quien al verse empapado con el pegajoso liquido soltó un aullido tal que la desestabilizó. La agarró del brazo pese a sus chillidos, y ambos resbalaron en el charco que se formó a sus pies; las zapatillas, parte de la ropa y cabello de Kazuto chorreaban, y quizás fue el forcejeo que ambos compartían entre risas desesperadas, que ocasionó que resbalaran en el liquido pegajoso y cayeran de bruces sobre el césped teñido de blanco.

El pelinegro supo que había amortiguado la caída con su espalda cuando advirtió el suave peso encima de su cuerpo, seguido de esa carcajada limpia y suelta que cosquilleaba sus oídos. Y luego el tacto firme de algo que le limpiaba la frente y el costado de su rostro que seguía chorreando pintura, y al abrir los ojos supo que Asuna había alzado una esquina de su camiseta y con ésta le limpiaba la cara como si tratara de un niño pequeño. La observó abochornado pues al ella afianzar el gesto alcanzó a vislumbrar una pequeña porción de piel desnuda de su cintura, y su plano estómago.

\- ¿Kazu?- Asuna le limpió los parpados notando que él la miraba sorprendido, y tal vez algo asustado -Va a entrarte pintura en los ojos si sigues pestañeando así...

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando. Kazuto alzó la cabeza por el empuje del momento, sintió que todo en su interior se licuaba sin misericordia, y la marea de sentimientos en ebullición, controlaba sus acciones. Los ojos de Asuna bailaban impresionados cuando la inercia de su movimiento, hizo que los labios delgados impactaran tímidamente con los suyos.

...Y el momento se hizo eterno. Fue tal la sorpresa del instante, como una absurda pausa dentro de un delirio loco y desesperado, que el beso se desenvolvió tímidamente echando por tierra sus defensas. Sobretodo cuando las manos suaves de Asuna se ubicaron una en su hombro, otra en su mejilla, retribuyendo con cautela, y hasta cierto titubeo sus besos. Pronto Kazuto sintió que no podía saciarse con tan solo una caricia robada, y cuando el hermoso estremecimiento hizo presa de ella al rodear su cintura, se irguió como pudo y cambio de posición aprisionando el cuerpo de Asuna, bajo el suyo, todo el tiempo sin separar la actividad de sus labios.

Empero la verdad de lo que hacía; que estaba besando a su mejor amiga y al amor secreto de Eugeo pudo con él, volviendo la cordura a sus acciones. Al momento de que no podía continuar degustando los labios de durazno, porque significaba una traición y algo irreparable de su parte hacia la amistad de la infancia. Asuna debía seguir siendo para él tan desconocida como hasta quince minutos atrás.

Con eso en mente se sentó, notando los brazos delgados de ella en su cuello, sus mejillas sonrojadas adorablemente, y sus labios entreabiertos.

\- ¿Kazu...?- sí, la voz de la pelirroja sonó inestable.

Él tomó un brazo de la muchacha y de un tirón seco la levantó. Luego de cerciorarse de que ambos estaban bien, puso una considerable distancia entre ambos, y miró hacia cualquier lado con tal de no prestar atención a esos preciosos ojos color miel que buscaban con ansiedad los suyos.

\- Yo puedo terminar con esto solo, mejor ve a cambiarte antes de que te enfermes.

\- Kazuto...

Él sabía que ella abriría la boca para preguntar, saber, entender que pasaba, que había sido aquello entre ambos.

\- Perdón- le dijo tragándose su propia vergüenza - No sabía lo que hacía...- notó que ella parecía a punto de interrumpirlo -No se lo digas a nadie.

Asuna se mordió los labios, y Kazuto supo que su mirada se había humedecido de pronto. Pero ella no dijo palabra, sonrió forzadamente y girando sobre sus talones se alejó por el antejardín rumbo a la calle. Al parecer no importándole su aspecto sucio de pintura, ni la la expresión devastada del pobre muchacho de cabello negro que tras su marcha apretó el puño contra su frente.

Al otro día, cuando Eugeo y Asuna salieron de la escuela, vieron con mucha sorpresa que Kazuto salía del establecimiento de la mano de una preciosa muchacha de gafas y cabello corto. Al parecer el pelinegro había decidido darle una oportunidad a Shino, la cual era un año menor que ellos, pero que había aguardado pacientemente a que Kazuto aceptara de alguna forma sus sentimientos.

.

Otro año pasó así por arte de magia, y entre los últimos exámenes y visitas a universidades para saber donde estudiaría tecnología, la graduación del último año de secundaria llegó haciéndolo consciente de una promesa de la cual había sido testigo muchas veces.

Gracias a su relación Shinon se había distanciado un poco de sus amigos de la infancia. Reconocía que él mismo hubo propiciado tal decisión de alguna manera. Después del tamaño de error que cometió con Asuna, error que reconoció y del cual se disculpó muchas veces, la relación entre ambos nunca volvió a ser la misma. Sí, se hablaban y bromeaban como siempre, pero el compañerismo cómplice entre los dos no existía, y eso se evidenciaba en los largos períodos de silencio que los acompañaba cuando ya no sabían de que hablar. La incomodidad absurda de dos amigos que han sido cercanos y repentinamente se sienten ajenos a la presencia del otro. Y por más que Kazuto o Asuna hicieran lo posible para salvar el lazo de amistad, ambos sentían que el voto de confianza jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Además su preciosa novia lo abstraía de todas esas preocupaciones tontas, alegrando e iluminando su mundo.

La noche del baile promocional llegó, y él fue testigo en primera fila de como Eugeo invitaba a Asuna, y de como ella toda ruborosa le dijo que sí sin dudar. Felicitó al rubio con alegría reconociendo su ardua paciencia y profundidad de sentimientos. Eugeo realmente adoraba a esa pelirroja irascible. Luego de cumplir lo propio con su amigo, dejó caer su visto sobre Asuna, recalcando lo orgulloso que estaba por ellos.

Sin embargo Kazuto se negó a asistir al estúpido baile pese al ruego de su propia novia. Como excusa alegó que estaba cansado por los exámenes, y debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente para ayudar a su madre con diversos trámites domésticos. En verdad, el pelinegro no entendía porque _no_ tenía ganas de participar de una cursi reunión. Si a sus compañeros habría de seguir viéndolos, y por supuesto Asuna y Eugeo vivían en su misma calle. A ellos los vería más seguido.

Aunque quizás el verdadero motivo era que no sentía animicamente preparado para ver a la pareja finalmente constituida. Y pese a que supo de los sentimientos escondidos del rubio por casi 6 años, ahora le parecía en extremo absurdo y hasta ficticio. Por alguna razón extraña se negaba a aceptarlo.

Comió en su habitación y se acostó temprano. En realidad no durmió, se sentó en su cama buscando alguna película para ver en su portátil y pasar las horas hasta que le diera sueño. Pero muy pronto dejó de hacer eso y conservando la luz apagada se inclinó sobre su ventana viendo la calle desierta. Aunque en realidad no veía, sus ojos estaban allá afuera pero sus pensamientos se ahogaban en un mar de furia y confusión.

De pronto las dos siluetas que aparecieron allá abajo del alfeizar de su ventana lo volvieron a la realidad. Reconocería a Asuna donde fuera, aún con su exquisito vestido blanco y su cabello suelto que caminaba alejada varios pasos de Eugeo que vestía de negro y lucía muy apuesto.

Kazuto se preguntó que hacían allí, porque estaban de ese lado de la calle cuando la casa de ambos quedaba del otro lado. Y entonces cuando Eugeo recorrió casi con desesperación los pasos que lo separaban de aquella hermosa criatura encerrándola entre sus brazos, lo supo. Asuna lo esperó con una media sonrisa tímida hasta que las cabezas de ambos se unieron, y entonces fue obvio que se estaban besando. Besándose lejos de sus respectivos hogares para que obviamente sus familias no lo supieran.

El pelinegro miró solo algunos segundos más a la apasionada pareja de allá abajo. Ellos ni siquiera se percataron del espectador de allá arriba tan concentrados en su mundo de arrumacos como estaban, desvió la vista hacia su costado sin darse cuenta como sus labios se fruncían, y como sus nudillos se volvieron blancos al aferrarse con furia del borde de la ventana.

De pronto sintió tanta impotencia que tuvo absurdas ganas de llorar, como si fuera un niño pequeño y alguien más le hubiera arrebatado aquello que desde siempre le perteneció.

* * *

 _Fin..._

* * *

La vida dentro del campus tenía su cuota de magia. Por lo menos Asuna lo veía así, aunque aquello se debía más bien a su personalidad alegre y a su carácter que persistía en ver lo bueno de las cosas.

Habían pasado cinco meses de su graduación del secundario y apenas estaba integrándose a la vida de la universidad. Vida de adulta y responsabilidades, como solía decirle Koichirou para molestarla. Además estaba su idílico noviazgo con Eugeo que la había hecho más feliz de lo que hubo creído en un primer momento. Ese muchacho calmo y sereno como un estanque que era incapaz de matar a una mosca. El rubio era pasividad, calma, silencio. De espíritu sosegado y tranquilo... Se amoldaba a su impulsiva personalidad demostrando que la ley de la atracción en cuanto a los polos opuestos era verdad.

¿Entonces porqué a veces sentía que su vida carecía de algo sustancioso? ¿Porqué muchas veces se sorprendía a si misma recordando algo que tenía prohibido traer a la mente? Añoraba ese arrojo, esa personalidad avasallante y audaz que replicara a sus decisiones, o que peleara por defender su punto.

Quizás extrañaba _algo_ en concreto. Y esa sensación de vacío se había instalado permanentemente en su pecho y ya no la abandonaría jamás, porque estaba _prohibido_ pensar en _eso._ Porque era muy claro que solo eran amigos y nada más... Y porque debía mantener esos tontos sueños de niña allá en un lugar donde nunca pudieran ser encontrados.

Eugeo era tan dulce, tan galante, y pacífico como un día de primavera.

¿Entonces porqué sentía que eso no era suficiente? ¿Seguía engañándose a si misma?

\- ¡Asuna!- la voz impaciente de su compañera la volvió a la realidad. Vio el rostro orlado de pecas de quien la estaba sacudiendo hasta que la reconoció.

\- R-Rika.

\- Que te buscan allá afuera.

\- ¿Eugeo?

\- Nop. No es tu novio, sin embargo este es un chico muy guapo también- le guiñó un ojo mientras la instaba a levantarse y salir.

Asuna frunció el ceño compungida, preguntándose quien podría ir a verla a esa hora. Lo más probable era que se tratara de Koichirou con algún pendiente de última hora de su absorbente madre. Su relación con el rubio no era muy bien vista por la dama en cuestión, pese a que los niños se conocían de toda la vida. Pero la señora Kyouko tenía la gran esperanza de que su preciosa hija conociera algún universitario estirado y pudiente, que con el tiempo pudiera convertirse en una valiosa adquisición para el apellido Yuuki.

De todas formas la pelirroja hacía oídos sordos a los planes de su madre, y ayudada por su papá planeaba mudarse a un lugar propio. Con Eugeo, claro si éste aceptaba.

Ahora Asuna salió del edificio hacia el parque siguiendo en linea recta hacia los jardines, ignorando el sol quemante sobre su cabeza que realzaría sin duda el bronceado de su piel, fruto de sus últimas vacaciones. Corrió los mechones de sus mejillas, y se apresuró sobre el cesped, el sonido de sus sandalias era lo único que oía conforme se alejaba de las aulas hacia aquellos árboles que proyectaban una pequeña y agradable sombra. Allí se detuvo desorientada.

\- El bronceado te sienta muy bien...- dijo un voz que hizo erizar sus cabellos sin proponerselo.

\- Kazu...- susurró para si antes de volverse en su dirección. Se corrigió -Kazuto.

\- No te veía desde antes de las vacaciones ¿La playa?

\- Me conoces demasiado bien- le soltó sin pensarlo. Aunque rapidamente se arrepintió de decirlo al notar la expresión culposa que apareció en los ojos grises de él -¿Tú, las montañas verdad?

\- Shino quería visitar ciertos lugares históricos...- murmuró.

Ella desvió la vista -Es extraño, antes hubieras aprovechado el verano para perderte en el mar con tu tabla de surf. Veo que ya no disfrutas eso ¿verdad?

\- Ya no tengo razón para disfrutarlo- le dijo muy serio.

\- Claro ahora debes buscarte un nuevo hobby.

\- A veces el buscar nuevos pasatiempos abre caminos cuando piensas que todo está perdido...

Asuna se sintió de pronto muy irritada ¿Porque siempre su relación con él tenía que ser tan tensa? ¿Porque sentía que todo lo que él le dijera tenía un significado oculto?

\- Entonces a qué viniste ¿planeas estudiar aquí?

\- Quizás- Kazuto suspiró y luego de unos segundos se alejó del árbol en el que estaba apoyado y se acercó sin prisa a la muchacha que lo veía seriamente -Quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Él no le respondió de inmediato. Suspiró desviando la vista de ella con evidente enojo. Asuna lo adivinaba por la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula como si estuviera conteniéndose de gritarle.

\- ¿Kazuto?- aventuró con voz suave, dando un ligero paso hacia el nombrado -¿Kazu..?

Él entonces reaccionó a su llamado, y Asuna nunca olvidaría la forma intensa en la que la miró atravesando los dos metros que los separaban, no importándole nada en absoluto, ni su propia expresión enojosa acentuada con sus manos empuñadas de rabia, ni la palidez en ese rostro perfecto, ni la duda o la ansiedad de esos húmedos ojos ambarinos antes de que reclamara enardecido esa boca con la suya.

A Kazuto no le importó estar besándola en medio de una institución educativa, ni que otros estudiantes los vieran, o que aún Eugeo fuera testigo de ese beso robado con gusto a traición. Empero Asuna no hizo el menor movimiento de alejarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo si añoraba ese contacto familiar, esa vehemencia tan propia de él que se translucía en su modo de hacer las cosas?. Lo abrazó y la abrazó sintiendo que podían fundirse pese a que era verano, y allí donde sus labios se devoraban estaba mas ardiente que el propio sol.

Kazuto suspiró contra esa boca que lo recibía, maravillado de su respuesta y de como su lengua lo seducía tímida y juguetona, instándole a tomar todo y no arrepentirse. El caracter apasionado de esa pelirroja se translucia en sus caricias y en la forma en la que lo abrazaba, rindiéndose en completo abandono a sus brazos.

\- A-Asuna...- susurró en medio de una pausa desesperada, sin aliento y manteniendo los ojos cerrados como si temiera despertar y descubrir que la realidad era otra muy diferente -Asuna...

\- Kazu...- la voz suave lo instó a que finalmente abriera sus orbes grises.

\- ¡Te amo!- exclamó apresurado y con bochorno -Sé que no es lo más correcto que pudiera decir en este momento pero en verdad, te amo. Y me he traicionado a mi mismo guardando...

Asuna le selló los labios con sus dedos índice y medio, sonreía tiernamente, emocionada por oír aquello -Yo creí que me odiabas, más después de lo que pasó...

\- Lo sé- se apresuró a intervenir, besó su mano en concentración -Asuna no sé en que momento me enamoré de ti, solo sentía que no podía traicionar a Eugeo... sentía que él te merecía más que yo...- los ojos de la chica se agrandaron al oír aquello sintiéndose de pronto muy culpable, pero Kazuto la abrazó con posesividad -Pese a que intenté por todos los medios frenar lo que sentía por ti, seguías metiéndote en todo de tal manera que dejé de pelear con mis sentimientos, pese a que me negué en aceptarlos... Hasta esa vez que no lo soporté más y...

\- Nos besamos...- completó con los ojos dudosamente más brillantes -¡Kazu si entendieras lo que eso significó para mí...!- rió pese a que un par de lágrimas escapó ante la acción -Kazu yo te amo desde que éramos niños, desde esa vez que me enseñaste como trepar ese viejo árbol enano frente a tu casa y terminé cayendo sobre tu espalda ¿recuerdas...?

\- Como no hacerlo, eras un niñato...-la miró con cariño antes de besarla con suavidad tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en degustar sus labios pese al sabor de sus lagrimas -Te amo como no tienes idea Asuna.

\- Pero- ella lo frenó y desviando la vista dijo lo inevitable -¿Que voy a hacer con Eugeo...?

\- ¿Lo amas? Porque si lo haces, yo daré un paso al costado y...

\- ¡No!- lo aferró con fuerza junto a si, apretando los párpados contra su hombro, sintiendo por primera vez su aroma fresco -L-Lo quiero pero no como a ti... busqué en Eugeo un sustituto de ti... e-estuvo mal, pero... era una forma de poder tenerte cerca y...

\- No quiero lastimarlo con esto.

\- Tampoco yo- Asuna sacudió la cabeza contra su hombro -¿Que hay de Shinon?

\- No fuiste la única que intentó sustituir a alguien- le dijo con simpatía, tomando el rostro que escondía contra su cuello y acomodando los mechones anaranjados detrás de su oído -Sólo que ella se dio cuenta de lo demás sin que se lo dijera, y ella misma me dejó.

\- Oh, Kazu...

\- Debí esperar antes de hacer esto, pero estuve todo el verano como demente deseando que este día llegara. Y quizás estuvo mal actuar de esta forma, pero si transcurría un día más iba a enloquecer...- la besó con suavidad sosteniendo sus mejillas -Yo te esperaré Asuna, ahora que sé que esta locura es compartida me siento capaz de esperarte por siempre.

Asuna le sonrió recibiendo emocionada sus caricias -Hablaré con Eugeo esta noche. Y no puedo prometerte que mañana mismo estaré contigo, pero espérame Kazu. Espérame hasta que sienta que pueda entregarte mi corazón sin sentir que me traiciono a mí misma. O hasta que me sienta libre del peso de la culpa por arruinar nuestra amistad...

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Lo sé. Tampoco quiero que Eugeo se enoje contigo por mi causa.

\- Él no tiene que molestarse con ninguno de los dos, como nuestro amigo él sabrá entender.

Asuna asintió y apretó los parpados antes de decir lo siguiente -Por ese motivo, quiero que dejemos pasar un tiempo antes de... estar juntos...

Él le sonrió -Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario porque te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Kazu.

Y luego de unos últimos besos más. Ambos se separaron; una volviendo a sus clases con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en el rostro, el otro regresando a su hogar con la absoluta certeza de que ahora en adelante todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Ahora si Fin! Wiiiii_

 _(a los que les gustaba la pareja de Asuna & Eugeo pueden considerar como final oficial la escena anterior a esta ) Se supone que el fic debió terminar ahí, pues el pedido de Xumboo fue pura y exclusivamente un AsuGeo, pero... lo siento Xu! No puedo ir en contra de mis principios, amo con mi alma el KiriAsu y por supuesto debía tener final romántico... (Pobre Eugeo le tocará consolarse de su amor NO correspondido)_

 _Nyaa, no tengo más que acotar._

 _Gracias por leer(?) La semana que viene tambien habrá actualización solo que aún no decido que._

 _Xu espero te haya gustado mi fic. Eugeo es buen chico, pero Kirito chin manda :3_

 _Saludos a las chicas del grupo, os quiero shabaz!_

 _Sumi Chan_


End file.
